What really happened in GDW!
by KanbaraGirl77
Summary: John/Gin, one-sided Sakura/Gin, light Kyoushro/Weed. Mpreg and Yaoi.


What really happened in GDW with Gin and Sakura!

Warning: OOC Sakura, John X Gin shipping and mpreg and other pairings

John was stunned as his now-former mate Gin walked away from him and next to Sakura. He hung his head and left. Sakura grinned, "He's mine now, fucker!" she yelled. She grinned even further, "Now for my next part." she said looking at Gin's hypnotized face. "Oh Gin…" she breathed moving under him.

' ' ' ' ' '

"I guess I wasn't good enough for him. I hope he's happy with her." said John.

' ' ' ' ' '

Sakura smiled and rubbed her pregnant stomach. She had used Gin to make her pregnant. She loved the fame and attention that she was getting from everyone else. "_Life is good…" _she sighed. She looked overhead to see a plane. She looked over to see Gin waking up out of his spell. "Shit!" she said as Gin snapped out of it. Gin looked around, 'Where am I? Where is John?" he asked. Sakura quickly waved the watch in front of his face.

"John is your friend and you love me." she said putting Gin back under her spell. She sighed and cursed the plane.

' ' ' ' '

Gin woke up in a daze. "_What happened? How many days went by?" _he wondered. The last thing he remembered was Sakura waving something in his face. Then everything was a blur to him. He got up and went to look for John.

' ' ' '

John hung his head. "_Gin why? Was I not good enough for you? Or did Sakura manipulate you into..." _he thought. _"Did she force you to mate with her just so she could have pups?" _he thought. Though Gin had dumped him, he still was in love with the silver Akita Inu. He got up to go look for him in an attempt to make things better. He went to go look for Gin's sons for help.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Sakura was furious. The spell she placed on Gin had worn off and he had vanished. She stomped her foot into the dirt in anger. Then she slowly formed a malicious grin on her muzzle. "_If I can't have him, then no one can. Certainly not him!"_ she growled. "Mom?" asked Weed walking up to his mother, blissfully unaware of what she was thinking.

She put on a fake smile, "Yes my son?" she asked her four- month old son. Weed smiled, "Are you okay?" he asked. She lied and said that she was fine. He left content of this answer. Sakura went back to planning revenge on John, which she thought broke the spell.

"In order to get Gin back to me, I'll need their help." she said, referring to her two partners-in-crime, Lucy and Sniper who also had a son as well as two daughters.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Saheji sighed, "I'm the babysitter once again for her." he said. Sakura always dumped the kids on him whenever she went out for anything. His face furrowed, "She's up to something. She's been acting like she doesn't love Gin at all. After all, she was jealous of John. Plus…she only wanted Gin's blood in her children, she never loved him at all." he said to himself.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

John was shocked to see Gin looking upset at the river's edge. He hesitantly walked over to him. "Gin?" he asked. Gin looked at him, "John?" he said walking over. He looked at his face, "What's wrong? You look upset!" he said. John sighed and said, "Sakura…" he began, "She said that you were her mate and that you dumped me to be with her!" he yelled. Gin took a step back, "What?" he said. John sighed, "You…don't remember what you said?" he asked hopeful. Gin nodded, "The last thing that I remember was that Sakura was talking to me and then everything went blank."

' ' ' ' ' '

Sakura was fuming in the bushes, "How dare he take what is mine!" she hissed. Her friend Lucy chuckled, "You really don't love him, do you?" she asked. Sakura nodded, "No, but I want him to be mine! All that fame!" she said. Sniper smirked, "Attention whore as usual." he commented. Sakura glared at him.

"Sex addict." she countered.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

After Gin and John had talked, Gin felt someone walk up to him. It was Sakura. She held something shiny in her paw. "Gin, you will come home with at once." she ordered. Gin glared at her, "Why? Why did you do such a thing to me and John! And force me to have pups with you! I feel sorry for Weed and his brothers!" he yelled. Sakura smirked, "Thinking of leaving me now? You won't leave, you'll be all mine and no on else's!" she yelled waving the watch in front of his face. He started to sway, entranced by the shiny watch.  
"John is your friend and I am your mate Sakura!" she yelled.

Meanwhile, John was watching in horror. Now he knew the reason why Gin had dumped him, he was forced! He jumped out and ran to them…

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Weed was scared. He and his brothers Joe and Yukimura had heard everything that Sakura had said with their father Gin. "He…never loved momma? She just used him to have us?" said Weed still hurt over the news. Yukimura growled fuming, "She tricked him!" he yelled.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

"YOU!" yelled John. Sakura smirked, "Well well, looks you made it here. Isn't that right, my love?" she said. John looked at Gin's face to see him in a trance. "Yes it is." he said dazed. John growled, "You…you made him break up with me!" he yelled. Sakura laughed, "Yes, I did! You were never meant to be together, males can't be mates with each other, it's just to wrong!" she yelled quickly growing from happy to pissed. John screamed, "GIN WAKE UP! SHE'S USING YOU!" he said crying. "Please…" he begged.

' ' ' ' ' '

Smith panted as he ran, his fellow Ohu soldiers running behind him all worried for the sake of their leader Gin. "So Gin never loved Sakura, so she made him hypnotized him just so she could get fame for being his mate and having his pups?" asked Great. Ben nodded, "Yes, no wonder he was acting so odd!" he huffed, running in the wrong direction. His mate Cross grabbed him and pulled him back. "It's this way sweetie." she said. He sighed, "Thanks." he said.

' ' ' ' ' '

John dodged Sniper's attack. "You…brought those two traitors!" he yelled. Sakura laughed madly, "Yes, you rejected them, so they were the perfect dogs to help me!" she laughed. Lucy lunged for his throat, but he smacked her just in time to avoid Sniper's jaw so he could launch a counter attack.

Sakura growled in anger that John was not being killed fast enough. Her anger grew when she saw the Ohu army arrive. "Shit!" she cursed. She knew that the three of them had no chance of fighting them all at once. "Fuck."

' ' ' ' '

Sakura growled, "He's mine! Mine!" she yelled in an futile effort. Lucy and Sniper lay dead, them having refused to sumbit to the Ohu army and choosing death instead. Akame glared at her, "You…we trusted you, and you hurt the leader in more ways than one. You forced your kids unto a life of suffering and pain. For that you must be punished and killed." he said angry. He looked at Weed and his brothers, "You have anything to say to her?" he asked. They shook their heads and left.

Sakura gulped as Akame raised his paw over her.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin and John sighed having just gotten back together as a couple. "Weed, Joe and Yukimura seem to be having fun." he said. John chuckled, "They are…" he commented. Even though Gin had mated with Sakura, John forgave him as he was under her spell and could not fight back from her advances. He still loved them regardless and doted affection on them.

Gin moved his paw to his stomach. "_Should I tell him and the others that I'm pregnant?" _he thought. John noticed this and hugged him closer to his body.

"Are you okay Gin?" he asked concerned. Gin smiled and said, "I'm pregnant John." he said. He laughed when he saw the look on John's face.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin lay on the field and sighed in contentment. He was truly happy. His son Weed had become leader until Gin gave birth to his pups. He smiled as he saw his son talk to Smith and Akame about something. He rolled over on his back and sighed.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

He looked at his son Weed who had just told him that he was pregnant with Kyoushiro's pups. "Like father, like son." he joked.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin groaned in pain, "Dammit, why can't labor be painless!" he yelled as he felt a huge contraction. John winced as Gin's claws dug into his paw. "Easy Gin…easy." he said calmly. Gin glared at him.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gin sighed in exhaustion as his sons looked at the pups. Four males and one female. John nuzzled his mate. "They're perfect." he said.


End file.
